Horror in Your Kiss
by Nin-Nin
Summary: Mirai Trunks is trying to live a normal life in the future and meanwhile Android 18 is back...odd couple story


A/N Mirai Trunks and 18 fall in love! I think it's brilliant yes brilliant I tell you mua ha ha ha ha ha runs in a dizzy circle and into a tree Blah:P

Disclaimer: **The Godfather**: So you come to me on the day of my daughter's wedding. What is your wish?

**Nin Nin**: I would like to own Dragonball Z please?

**Godfather**: Ahh yes…. Well then……

**((sigh dreaming))** I do not own DBZ, 18, Trunks, blah blah blah you get the picture now on with the story!

**Prologue:**

Sitting outside of his long with his long lavender hair tied back Trunks smiled to himself. It was a beautiful cloudless day and across the street he could see a group of people beginning to rebuild homes. Yes things had definitely changed since the androids had disappeared.

"Trunks honey," his mother called from inside. "I made you some lemonade."

"I'm outside mom," he called back.

Stepping out his mother smiled brightly. "Oh my what a beautiful day she said setting the pitcher on a little picnic table they had outside. "You know Trunks now that you've destroyed the androids you should think about going to college."

Sighing Trunks responded, "Somehow destroying the androids and Cell sounds like a breeze compared to that."

Sitting next to him his mother playfully ruffled his hair. "You could meet some cute girls. I would like some grandkids."

"Oh mom," Trunks blushed. "I'll find the right girl someday. Just right now….a lot has happened, you know."

"I know," she said putting her arm around his shoulder.

"You want to tell me how you fell in love with Dad again?" Trunks asked. "I mean I liked the guy but wow….he's a hard man to know."

"Yes he is," he mother responded dreamily staring out into space.

**In a Laboratory Cave Far Away**

An old man with long white hair trailing down to the floor cackled to himself. "Oh Dr. Gero you were always too confident for your own good." In the old man's arms he carried the remains of what seemed a beautiful life sized doll when in fact it was something much different, a shimmering jewel that had once terrorized an entire world. The old man's emerald eyes twinkled and he said to himself, "I will now be the greatest scientist in the world. If Dr. Gero had only been here to witness what could've been." Dumping the remains on the table he laughed to himself, "Because I'll be using a far more different strategy than him and it will be far more effective."

**Back to Trunks**

It was now 2 in the morning and Trunks was on his mother's computer with a coffee mug on the desk, scrolling through his higher education options. "This seems all so cliché compared to saving the world," he thought to himself. In high school Trunks had made very good grades, despite the fact he was absent a lot to train and fight. Then in his senior year the androids had made things so bad that the school had become a ghost town. That was the year Gohan had died.

On the computer desk was a picture of Trunks and Gohan with their arms around each other. They had been on a picnic that day with Bulma and both were laughing and smiling. It had been one of the few good days Trunks could remember about the old days. "Gohan," he whispered and smiled tracing his finger down the frame.

Then returning his attention back towards the computer he found a website link to Magenta University. Going to their homepage he saw a news update for a "Help Androids Victim" fundraiser. Their was a story of the android's history and how they reigned terror across the world. At the bottom it was unclear how they were destroyed but researchers and authorities are being persistent in the fact that the horror has ended. Also posted on a site was a picture of the androids. A small shiver went up Trunks's spine when he saw it. Android 18's hair was in some sort of flip and she had her hand on her brother's shoulder. "It's a shame," Trunks thought. "She really is attractive." Then he switched over to applying and enrollment forms.

His mother then came in, with her hair in rollers and a white bathrobe and said, "Hey sweetheart how are you doing? You know it's late."

"Yea mom but I think I found the college I want to go to," Trunks said brightly gesturing to the computer screen.

"We'll look at in the morning, for now you need to get to sleep. You wanted to train tomorrow remember?"

"Oh yea right," Trunks said getting up to kiss his mother on the cheek. "I love you mom."

"I love you too son."

Crawling into his bed Trunks thought back to his times in the past when he could train with his father. As emotionally draining as it was just the fact that he could say, "I trained with my dad today," meant something to him. Here in the future, besides his mom he pretty much was all alone. He thought about getting the dragonballs and wishing everyone back but when he thought about it again, "It just wouldn't be the same. They would be different people. If only I could live in the past. I guess I was destined to be alone though."

**Laboratory**

"Ah my beautiful," the old man said stroking the newly remodeled and renewed android. "You may awake now."

On command the android opened her cold periwinkle eyes. "Where is 17?" she immedately asked.

"My darling do you know who you belong to now?" the old man asked ignoring her question.

"Yes Dr. Kindoh. But where is my brother 17?"

"So do you recall any memory of your previous owner Dr. Gero?"

"He was a weakling."

"Correct, correct," Dr. Kindoh chuckled. "No my beautiful Android 18 I have a plan for you. I want you to follow Trunks Briefs. I don't want you to attempt to kill him right away. Use the beauty that I let you keep. I could turn you into a robot that is all metal and bolts but no I decided to let you keep you beautiful human body. Use it to seduce him so later on you can catch him off guard. He is too strong for you to defeat in a battle and I don't have the technology to upgrade you so get close to the boy."

"For the last time where is 17," the android muttered her hands clutching her pants leg in frustration.

Dr. Kindoh sighed, "I'm afraid your brother was too mangled. He was beyond repair. You and I are a team now my precious and I expect nothing but the best from you."

"Hai," the android answered. "If I was a human I'd cry right now," she thought to herself.

"Now from my spy bugs I have received notice that Trunks is going to attend college we'll just have you…"

"For saying you dislike Dr. Gero so much you seem to admire his ideas greatly," 18 interrupted.

"I don't want any lip from you," Dr. Kindoh growled. "Just do as I say. Trunks is the only fighter left in this world. Together you and I can destroy him and this Earth will be ours."

**End of Prologue**

A/N Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it………I had a dream about this so I know it's destined…..


End file.
